hokutofandomcom-20200222-history
Kiba Daio
; : The leader of the Fang Clan and master of . He is the patriarch of the Fang Clan and known as "Father" (親父, ''oyaji) to his sons. He places so much value onto his own "children" that when a group of them are killed, he laments their deaths and retaliates by murdering a group of peasants as vengeance. However, he is not above sacrificing his sons to save his own life, arguing that as long as he survives he can propagate their kind. : During his war with Mamiya and her village, he clashes with Kenshiro and Rei who had been hired as mercenaries to protect the townsfolk. He tries to make Kenshiro and Rei kill each other by taking Airi, and then Mamiya, as hostages. Kenshiro and Rei fool him into releasing the women by faking their own deaths. : Ultimately, Kiba Daioh faces off with Kenshiro and uses the Kazan Kogai Koho technique to turn his body into steel. Kenshiro counteracts the technique by striking a vital point that changes Kiba Daioh's body into mush, and demonstrates this by beating him with a iron girder. Kiba Daioh attempts to throw a hand grenade, however, as Kenshiro's attack has the added effect of stiffening the muscles, Kiba Daioh finds himself unable to release the grenade. After losing his arm to the explosion, he charges blindly into Kenshiro's Ganzan Ryōzan Ha and meets his end. TV series : In the television series, after Kenshiro delivers the finishing blow, Kiba Daioh falls into the lava pit below. 1986 movie : In the theatrical movie, Kiba Daioh makes an extended cameo as a rival warlord who defends his territory against Raoh. He massacres part of Raoh's army in his steel body form, until he is killed by Raoh's touki blast, destroying him on the inside. Character Rating From Hokuto no Ken: Kyūkyoku Kaisetsusho: Seikimatsu Haō Retsuden. * Level: C * Power: 4 * Speed: 2 * Skills: 3 * Looks: 2 * Charisma: 3 Trivia * Kiba Daiō was originally nameless in the manga. The introduction of Vol. 5 of the Jump Comics edition referred to his character as . The name Kiba Daiō was introduced for the character in the Hokuto no Ken television series and has been adopted in later subsequent media since. In the guidebook Kyūkyoku Kaisetsu - Seikimatsu Haō Retsuden, he is given the English title of the King of Kiba (also used in the Punch Mania arcade game). In the English version of Hokuto Musō he is instead called Boss Fang. * Kiba Daioh appears to be visually based on the pirate leader played by Dick Wei in the movie, Project A. Gallery File:kibadaioh1.jpg|Kiba Daioh in the TV series File:kibadaioh2.jpg File:kibadaioh_steel.jpg|Kiba Daioh's steel form in the TV series. Kiba Daioh.JPG|kiba in the manga Kiba Daioh2.JPG|Kiba Daioh's steel form in manga File:kibadaioh86.jpg|Kiba Daioh in the 1986 movie File:kibadaioh86steel.jpg|Kiba Daioh's steel form in the 1986 movie. File:Kiba_Daiou_(Hokuto_Musou).png|Kiba Daioh in Hokuto Musou File:Boss_fang.png|Kiba Daioh in Shin Hokuto Musou HnK-Kiba-Daioh-Death-(TV).jpg|Kiba Daioh's death in the TV Anime. HnK-Kiba-Daioh-Death-(1986-Movie).jpg|Kiba Daioh's death in the 1986 Movie Legends_ReVIVE_Kiba_Daioh.png|Kiba Daioh in Hokuto no Ken: Legends ReVIVE (illustration) Category:Hokuto no Ken characters Category:Kiba Ichizoku Category:Kazan no Ken practitioners Category:Characters killed by Kenshirō Category:Villains